Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates generally to electronic devices and more specifically to interconnect utilization of integrated circuits.
Background of the Disclosure
Integrated circuit (IC) devices, such as a semiconductor die or a packaged device including one or more semiconductor die, can be generally characterized as having external support pins, such as Vdd and GND pins, and external functional pins through which information is communicated to implement a desired operation. Reducing the number of external pins of an IC device for a given functionality is desirable in that doing so can reduce the overall cost of the device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.